With the commercialization of high-intensity LEDs, recent years have seen the widespread use of LED lamps having an LED module as a light source. As one example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an LED lamp as a replacement for an incandescent lamp. The LED lamp disclosed has an LED module as a light source and a circuit unit for causing the LED module to emit light. The LED module and the circuit unit are housed in an envelope generally composed of a globe and a base. The circuit unit is disposed between the LED module and the base so as not to obstruct light emitted by the LED module.